Betria
Race The country is mostly inhabited by humans especially in the middle. At the borders, there can be found a more diverse variety of races. * At the Western border with the Imulan Empire, there appear some sandfolk / Imulans occasionally. * At is Southern Border with Ankor, there will appear frequently travelers or traders from distant countries who follow a road coming from Seaward (the Capitol of Ankor). * At its Eastern Border with Gold Vale, there live some Gold Elves or they will appear there to trade with Betirians. Capitol Brentwood Allegiance Betirians are the biggest country who are Anti-Royalist. They support a different type of rule and therefore don't accept the rule of the Royal Bloodline in Ardor with a direct rule in Betria. Foreign Policies Betria is one of the largest countries in the world and is, therefore a major player in the world its politics. The most important factor for Betria in foreign policies is to protect their own country from external threats, so they can live a peaceful life and so their culture will no get repressed, they lack the 'urge' to do at expansion. War is something they try to avoid most of the time, they rather use a more diplomatic solution. When diplomatics are not an option they'll most of the time wage war from a defensive perspective instead of an offensive one. The only international politic region they would care about to annex is South Ardor, do to them having a same culture as Betria. Type of rule Betria is ruled by governors under the rule of the king, who are Anti-Royalist. These kings form a council where they'll discuss the international problems of the country. The governors serve as advisors of the king, but the final decision lays with the king. The Beterian law describes the governors as "The Governors serve as the right hand of the king, their opinion is equal to that of the king himself, but the final vote lays with him". The succession of the king is by bloodline, the same rule for the succession of the Governors. This to strengthen the bond between king and his governors, and governors stand in direct contact with the people, this makes the bond between king and commoner stronger. Military Strength Betria has a solid military, that consists around 30k troops. The country lacks a fast mobilization system as that of a country with direct rule where one person can command the whole country and so every citizen. Within Betria every region is under command of its governor and will only get mobilized when he gives the signal. Vegetation Mountains Betria is situated between the Red Mountains in the West and the White Mountains in the East, trapping raincloud between them. Betria is known as a country where it always rains, but because of the many rains have the forests grown at a fast rate and cover most of the country. * Red Mountains * White Mountains Rivers * River Migrants * Green Bayou Forests Category:Country